


Like a Mother

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Pieck's crush is not Zeke, Pieck's crush would be revealed, Surprise Pairing, eventually, only time would tell, will he reciprocate?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Pieck was always like a mother to the other Warriors. She dealt with their issues, some more serious than others, and she even helped them find a perfect someone for them.Pieck herself had always admired another Warrior from a distance, but they've always admired someone else. Now, however, she has a chance. The trouble is that the person she longed for in the shadows has the biggest issues among the Warriors.Pieck is determined to help her crush and earn their happy ending.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Pieck, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Pieck & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck/Mystery Person, Reiner Braun & Pieck, Yelena/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Warriors

The chosen Warriors had gathered at the plaza, and Pieck observed them. She prided herself on being able to read people.

Marcel Gaillard, the brilliant, shrewd strategist, capable of calculating his next moves in advance. Someone who would stand by his friends and family.

Reiner Braun, the defensive wall. A sensitive boy with a tough front. Idealistic and loyal to a fault. Cares deeply for his friends. Cannot stomach the thought of losing them.

Bertolt Hoover, the biggest asset Marley had, pun not intended. A shy boy. Supportive of people he cared about.

Annie Leonhart. A fine Warrior in her own right. Appears cold-hearted, but cares deeply for her father. Uninterested in participating in social activities.

Zeke Yeager, the Leader of their group. Capable of thinking on the fly. Admires the previous holder of his Titan. 

And herself, Pieck. Zeke's second-in-command. Works well with him as a unit. Notices little things that prove beneficial or detrimental in the long run, depending on the situation. A mother figure to her fellow Warriors. A glutton.

-x-

"You should lay off, really." Pieck admonished one day during lunch "He is trying his best, and you picking on him doesn't help his self-esteem any."

"He is useless." Porco insisted "Besides, you were there. If you truly wanted to stop me, you wouldn't have walked away."

"It was not the time or the place." Pieck said "But now it is. I am telling you, you will stop picking on him now or you'll have me to deal with. And anyway, you know what I think? I think that you, Porco Gaillard, are just bitter because he inherited the Armored Titan instead of you."

"You take that back, Pieck!" Porco roared

"Make me." Pieck said calmly "It's the truth. All of it. And you can't deny it, Por-co."

Porco lunged at Pieck, pinning her to the floor.

"Stop." a small voice said "Don't fight because of me."

Pieck shoved Porco off of her with surprising strength and was at Reiner's side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry." she whispered soothingly "Porco is just being mean. But I, Pieck, would set him straight."

Porco glared at them, before he left in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

-x-

Pieck had picked up on the fact that Reiner had self-esteem issues shortly after they became Warriors.

After that, she began to pick up on the fact that other Warriors had issues of their own.

Porco, for example, wanted the Armored Titan so that he and his brother could spend more time together, and he hated Reiner for taking that from him.

Marcel, despite being a genius on the battlefield, had limited intelligence outside of it, and he had a hard time making friends due to his aloof attitude.

Zeke had that longing look in his eyes whenever he saw his fellow Warriors in the company of their parents. Pieck knew the story. Everyone did.

Bertolt...well, Bertolt's only real flaw was that he was too dependent on people, which could prove problematic.

Annie's coldness pushed people away from her, and the chance of forming genuine friendships with it.

Pieck resolved to help them all, in whatever way she could. She felt a familial attachment to all of them.

She peered out of the window, and saw Reiner, standing alone in an empty courtyard, hitting the empty air with his fists.

She smiled. This was a fine point for her to begin.

She joined him in the courtyard.

"You look like you could use some company." she said wryly "A sparring partner, maybe? Or just someone willing to listen. I could be both."

"I want...I want to become stronger..." Reiner whispered "Then they won't think I am useless."

"Well, you won't achieve that just by standing there." Pieck beckoned "So, come at me!"

-x-

"They are at it?" Porco said in disbelief "Again?"

Nearby, the Armored Titan and the Cart Titan danced an intricate dance of the battlefield.

"It is useful." Zeke pushed his glasses up "She is pushing him to his limits, forcing him to improve. Besides, it is their affair. I won't interfere just because you want to benefit at his expense, Porco."

Pieck slammed Reiner onto the ground using her large mouth to do so.

"That had to hurt." Annie observed "But pain builds character."

"I request to join in their spars." Porco looked at Zeke hopefully

"You'll just use that as an excuse to do away with him." Zeke said "Denied."

Having finished with the spar, Pieck and Reiner returned to their human forms. She offered him a hand and he took it, letting her pull him up.

The others moved, letting them pass, before trailing behind them.


	2. Separation

Pieck stood at the pier, watching the boat moving farther and farther away from Marley and closer to Paradis, taking the Warriors away from Marley. From her.

Today, she was dressed in a white dress, which contrasted her black hair nicely.

Zeke was beside her. He was watching the ship depart as well.

"They are gonna do it, you know." he said with conviction "They will do it and return with the prize, whoever it is."

Pieck wished she could share his optimism, but while her brain agreed with him, her heart didn't.

In her heart, she knew that something terrible was gonna happen.

Something that even she couldn't resolve.

Demons that she would be unable to fend off.

Zeke turned around and started walking towards Liberio. Pieck followed him quickly, obeying his unspoken command.

Her whole life, she was a follower, always obeying someone. First it was her family, then it was the Commander of her unit.

And now, it was Zeke.

She promised to herself that she would take the initiative, one day.

-x-

Finally, the order from the top came. 

The very order she wanted to be given, and she jumped at the opportunity.

She pleaded with Zeke to volunteer for the mission, and he finally agreed.

His request was approved in short order, and they were put on a ship headed for Paradis themselves.

"You seem very eager to go to Paradis?" Zeke observed "Is it the Warriors? Are you hoping to reunite with them?"

"Yes." Pieck said without hesitation 

"Well, rejoice, then." Zeke smiled "For we're on our way there."

"Say, Zeke, what do you know about love?" Pieck said suddenly "Is there anybody you're in love with?"

"Not as of yet." Zeke smiled wryly "But I do have my sights set on a girl. She is a part of my unit and she is very pretty. How about you?"

"Well..." Pieck began "He is blonde, like you. He has such sad eyes, and I loved to run my hands through his hair. It was so soft and fluffy...though I doubt he feels the same way. He is in love with someone else."

Zeke laughed, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

"Well, that might be true." he mused

"Am I a bad person wishing that the one he is in love with dies, so that he'd turn to me?" Pieck asked

"Not at all." Zeke said honestly

He remembered Yelena and how other men would throw themselves at her feet. Yelena indulged them, and she relished in the jealousy Zeke displayed each and every time they threw themselves at her feet. He too wished that all of those men would drop dead.

-x-

Their contact with Reiner and Bertolt went smoothly.

Reports were exchanged, along with any info gleaned from them.

Then the conversation turned to less serious matters.

"Pieck makes amazing coffee." Zeke said "Make some for us, Pieck."

"Of course, Warchief." Pieck nodded and started brewing her special coffee

When she was done, she poured it into four cups and handed one to each of the remaining Warriors, keeping one for herself.

"Cheers!" Zeke proclaimed "May our future endeavors be successful!"

"Cheers!" Reiner, Bertolt and Pieck responded


End file.
